Confessional
by Dolphin River
Summary: AU, Oneshot, Genderswitch: A young woman is desperate for comfort, and so she turns to the only person she thinks will listen... fem!Yugi, Puzzleshipping


_A/N:__ A little bunny that bit me last night when I was about to go to bed. It's a bit strange… It has definitely been influenced by some of the stories I read in my Jap. Lit. class last semester, most especially from the first few chapters of __The Elephant Vanishes__ by Murakami Haruki._

_**Warnings:** Genderswitch. (Is it really that surprising?) Fem!Yugi. Um, fluffy Yami/Yugi romance, a tiny bit of drama… Also, slightly unbelievable, but I say that stranger things have happened._

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' which is the intellectual property of Takahashi Kazuki.

* * *

**Confessional**

Um...hi. Yeah.

I'm-I'm sorry for intruding in your room, but you see, I really needed some place to just... be by myself you know? Of course, I'm not really by myself since you're here, but you're so quiet it feels like I'm alone...

The nurses nearly caught me coming in here, they were going to make me leave but I told them I'm your fiancée… Which is funny because I don't even know who you are…

I'm sorry. I know I lied, but I just really, really needed someplace to think, and your room was so quiet, and seeing you lying there, and I know I'm contradicting myself, but it feels like I'm not completely alone. It almost seems like you're listening, and it's nice having someone to listen for once- I have so very few people willing to do that in my life, and I've just lost the one who was the greatest among them…

I'm sorry, I probably sound like a blubbering idiot and it's probably really irritating, only I can't help it because my grandpa just died…

…

Sorry you had to listen to that. I must sound like an air-raid siren or something… or a banshee and you'd probably rather listen to one of those than hear me prattle on about nothing that concerns you.

See, my grandpa was the one who raised me. My parents were always gone on business trips, and so I was sent to live with my grandpa, who owned a little game shop here in Domino- the Kame Game Shop, in case you were wondering. Games have always been big in my family, which is where I get my name…

Oh! I haven't introduced myself, have I? Please forgive me…

My name is Yugi, Mutou Yugi.

Strange name, huh? Well, my grandpa picked it out, said it was the essence of my soul or something like that. He was always into games- managed to win himself a trip to Egypt on an archaeological dig from a few rounds of poker. He always loved Egypt…

Egypt and games, that about sums up my grandpa right there.

But he was an amazing man, and he passed his love of both to me…

I'm sorry, I should probably be going. You've probably had enough of me, huh?

I'll… I'll see you later.

* * *

Surprised to see me?

I know, I'm kind of surprised to be back myself…

I just… I just wanted to say thank you, for listening last week. I know you didn't really have a choice, but it helped a lot. The funeral for grandpa is done with, and I'm now the owner of the industrious Kame Game Shop…

I-I brought you some flowers, since your room seems a little dreary. The nurses say that apart from my last visit, no one else has come to see you…

Oh, um… That sounds very rude of me. Forgive me.

This may seem a little strange, but for the past week I've been wondering how you got this way. Obviously, you have family paying the hospital for your care, but seeing the healing scrapes and knowing you're comatose… did you get in an accident, or something? Of course, it's not really my right to pry…

…

Well, it was… nice talking to you again.

Um… see you later.

* * *

I bet you're asking yourself, "Why does she keep coming back?"

I ask myself the same question.

It's been, what, a month and a half since I first came? And now I'm coming every other day? You probably think I'm some creep.

And, the nurses still think we're engaged… they probably wouldn't let me in here if they knew I'd lied. Probably think I'm stalking you or something. Though, I did find out today that you were in a motorcycle accident…

Oh, I saw my parents again today, for the first time since the funeral… My father started talking about getting married- I've never even had a boyfriend! And now they're talking about settling down and having children!? I'm not sure what I'm going to tell them…

I'm not sure if I can say anything…

Oh! There's another tournament coming up- you know, for Duel Monsters? It's being hosted by some American gaming company… not Industrial Illusions, but some lesser known company who I think is trying to boost their stats. I've been invited to compete, so I won't be here for at least a week…

I'll try and win for you, okay?

Why? Well, just as a sort of thank you, for letting me come here and talk at you and not waking up to rat me out.

Sound fair?

* * *

Six months already? Wow, how the time flies…

Here, I got you some more water lilies- it seems like you like them best… even though you haven't moved since I first met you… I don't know, it's like… an aura around you.

If I said I believe in magic, would you make fun of me?

Sometimes, it seems almost like everything just… matches up so perfectly, and all of the sudden, you can see the universe and it's such a magical place… But it only lasts for a split second, and you're back to your mundane lives, living in the routine…

You've broken my routine, you know that?

Ever since the day I met you, life just seems a lot more fun, more spontaneous, and I have more people to listen to me… Of course, they're not quite like you. I'd never tell anyone some of the things I've told you.

I love them dearly, but…

Anyway, you remember Jounouchi-kun, right? Well…

* * *

Happy one year anniversary! Or something…

A whole year of being bugged by me, doesn't that just sound like fun? If I were you, I probably would have woken up ages ago just to strangle me.

A lot seems to have changed in a year… When I first came here, you know what the doctors told me? That you wouldn't live very long, maybe a month at most with how bad the accident was, and now here you are, a year later…

I remember, when I first came in, you had the nicest skin- really beautiful tan, only now it's almost as pale as my own. And me… well, I don't think I've changed all that much, though I think I've gotten a bit more willful.

Heh… you know, I was thinking about it the other day, but I've been coming to this room for a year, and we've never had a real conversation. I mean, if when I left right now and you woke up and were gone by the time I came back, if we met on the street you wouldn't even recognize my face, and I've never even heard the sound of your voice… It's a bit of a strange thought.

A year coming to visit a man whose name I don't even know…

* * *

A year and a half… Wow, just wow…

Sometimes I feel like I have no life when I think about how much time I spend here…

Do you believe in Fate? Like the kind with a capital 'f' that controls everything?

I know it's a bit of a random question, but… I do. No, really, think about it. The same night that my grandpa died, there you were, taking his place as my greatest confidant… I sometimes feel like the gods themselves gave you to me…

You know, everyone was so worried when grandpa died, they were afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle losing someone so important to me. 'Poor little Yugi,' they said, 'she's always been so… delicate.' I mean, really! Did I seem so weak to you? Yeah, I grieved, but I didn't give up!

I-

…

M-my parents say they've finally found the 'perfect husband' for me- somebody by the name of Haga, or something. They want me to meet him soon, they say he's a big Duel Monsters fanatic, just like me…

I know they're only trying to help, but sometimes I can't be sure if they really know what's best for me…

* * *

Two years… heh… I really don't have a life.

But the doctors say you show signs of waking up! That's so wonderful!

You'll be able to go back to your friends and family again… you won't need me anymore…

I'm sorry, I know I'm crying, it's just I'll miss you… but you have your own life, I understand that, and I should probably be getting on with mine.

This is probably the last time I'll come to see you- I know it seems so sudden, but Haga-kun proposed the other day, and I couldn't find it in myself to say no… I need to start preparing for the wedding…

…

I'm sorry, so sorry, I'm probably not making any sense, what with my words completely choked with tears…

But I don't want to marry him!

He's so rude and condescending, and if we get married I'm going to have to deal with his bug obsession, and you know how I feel about insects, and…

And I don't love him.

I know, a silly ideal, isn't it? But it's one thing I've dreamt of as a little girl… I always felt that if I stuck through it all, one day I'd find the perfect man and we'd live happily ever after…

And you know what the funny thing is? The person I'm in love with…

… is you.

I don't even know you! I've spent the last two years spilling my entire life's story to you, I've told you all my hopes and dreams- given you everything! And I don't even know you… I don't know the color of your eyes, your favorite music, your hobbies or what your voice sounds like… I'm in love with a man whose name I don't even know…

I-

I just hope your life after this is happy.

I love you.

Goodbye.

* * *

Yami Atem had just been released from the hospital, and now he had to rethink his life- two years of it gone, just like that.

But it wasn't 'just like that' was it?

Cradled gently in his hand, a dried out water lily rested so lightly against his fingers like the phantom touch of a small warm hand…

A familiar car pulled up in front of the hospital doors, and Atem watched stoically as a familiar brunette climbed out, lighting up like a supernova when she saw him waiting there.

"Atem!" his girlfriend, Anzu, cried out. She ran up to where he was propped up with a pair of crutches, embracing him tightly. "When I heard about you waking up, I was so surprised! It's a miracle!"

She seemed to realize he wasn't hugging her back, and she stepped back, looking up at him with worried eyes. "Atem?"

"Anzu," he asked, "why didn't you ever come to visit?"

The brunette froze under his expectant stare, her face paling rapidly. "Atem, I-I-"

The red-eyed man shook his head, giving her an wry smile. "I understand, Anzu. We hadn't been going out for very long before the accident happened… and I know I wasn't given a very good prognosis. You should just go and live your life," he lifted her left hand, eyeing the ring that banded her ring finger. "I know that I don't belong in it anymore."

Atem moved past the now crying woman; flagging down a taxi, he climbed in and told the driver, "Take me home, please."

He needed to get cleaned up.

* * *

Tilting his head slightly, Atem eyed the Kame Game Shop critically, a place he remembered hearing so much about but never having visited before. He cradled the bundle of flowers more closely as he slipped into the shop, the bell jingling above the door and he took a moment to look around at the shelves of games.

"Can I help you?" Came a nasal drone of a voice, and Atem turned to see that someone had come in from the back- a very familiar someone. He smirked when he noticed the other's eyes narrow behind his thick, bug-eyed glasses.

Oh yeah, Haga was still pissed at him for kicking his ass in Duelist Kingdom.

"Yes," Atem replied, making sure his voice carried. "I'm looking for Mutou Yugi. Is she home?"

Haga opened his mouth to snidely reply, when he was cut off by a very familiar voice from the back.

"Just a minute!"

Haga scowled and Atem smirked even wider. The bug-like man glared furiously, hissing, "What do you think you're doing here?"

Raising an eyebrow, the King of Games replied, "Repaying a kindness."

When she walked out from what he assumed were the living quarters, she was stopped by Haga before she caught sight of Atem himself. While they had an argument in heated whispers, he took his time to look at Yugi; he now knew why they would call her delicate, but he knew that behind those soft, pretty features lied a heart as pure as gold and as strong as steel.

When she turned back to ask what he needed, Atem watched with some parts satisfaction, some parts worry as her eyes went wide in a deer-in-headlights look, her face blanching so fast he thought she'd faint. If she fainted and hit her head on one of the cabinets, she might be the one to end up in a coma and then where would they be?

She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Yugi," he said lowly, walking up slowly and offering her the flowers he'd bought- water lilies, like the ones she'd given him for nearly two years. She took them almost automatically, her hands shaking so badly he could see the flowers moving.

"I-I-" she began to stutter. Atem hushed her before she had a nervous collapse.

"You've said enough, Yugi. Let me speak, now." He pulled up one of her hands, clasping it between his own like she had done so many times before. "I just want to thank you, for everything."

That seemed to snap her out of her shock, an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks even as tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Excuse me," came a snide voice from the side, and Atem blinked in surprise, having forgotten Haga was there. "But what are you doing? You have no right to be so familiar with my fiancée."

Yugi seemed to have forgotten the insect duelist as well, for she stared up blankly at Atem. It was just then that he noticed that the hand he was holding was her left one, the ring like a cold brand against his palms. He looked down at it, feeling a sense of déjà vu- it was a simple silver ring, and Atem couldn't help but sneer at it's cheap quality.

Before anyone could stop him, he slipped the ring from Yugi's finger and grabbing Haga by the front of his shirt, propelled him out of the door of the shop and threw him to the curb, dropping the ring on the annoying man. "A worm like you doesn't deserve someone like Yugi," he growled, and made his way back into the shop, locking the door behind him and flipping the sign to 'closed'.

Yugi was watching him in shock, the flowers laying on the counter beside her and rubbing the spot where the ring had lain on her finger. "Why did you do that?" she asked, and he reveled in the voice that had been the only respite from his solitude.

"Just getting rid of a cockroach infestation," he replied nonchalantly, and his lips quirked as she made a sound like choking back laughter. Now that he was alone with her, though, he couldn't think of anything to say.

Luckily for him, Yugi was used to filling in the silence between them. "You know, your voice sounds different than I thought it would."

"Oh?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah," she replied softly. "It's just so deep, and when you think of someone having a deep voice, you think of those really big, beefy men…"

"And I'm anything but?" His voice was laced with good humor.

"Yeah," she said again, blushing. "But really, why did you do that to Haga-kun?"

She jumped when he touched her face, her violet eyes flying up to meet his own dark red- she hadn't noticed him making his way closer. "Because, Yugi," he whispered, "you were my fiancée first."

Yugi gasped as he leaned in, pulling her into a gentle kiss- she'd kissed him numerous times on the forehead, but this was the first real kiss between them. She pulled back when she felt him slip another ring on her finger, and she stared in bewilderment at the elegant piece of jewelry.

"I- What?" she asked, her eyes brimming with confusion, her body tense in nervousness.

"It's alright, Yugi." Atem conceded, pulling her hands into both of his. "I know… I know that you know nothing about me, but please, just take this chance? We can take our time, get to know one another-" He paused, smiling down at the confused woman at the irony, "-or you could get to know me, and if you don't like the idea, then I won't blame you for it."

"I-I don't know." She pulled away to pace around a bit, before looking at him. "I mean, this is so-so amazing! And yet… I'm scared, I'm so scared."

"I know, Yugi. I know."

"But," And she turned away again. "We've been 'engaged' for two years, I guess there's no reason not to… This is going to be hell to tell my parents."

Atem walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leaning his cheek against the top of her head. They stayed like that in silence for a few moments, before Atem leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"By the way, Yugi," she turned to peek out of the corner of her eye curiously. "My name…"

"…is Atem."

* * *

_Closing A/N: I felt like ending it after Yugi's goodbye, but I decided to extend it. Read and review!_


End file.
